For the Ones We Love
by niiro-yuuyake
Summary: It was an unspoken decision made long ago; he and Trunks would always be just friends. But when Trunks comes to him with a proposition, Goten is torn between doing what makes him happy and doing what makes Trunks happy. OMCGt, TrGt, OOCness.


**For the Ones We Love**

**By** Niiro Yuuyake

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Angst, Language, Abuse, Blackmail, Obsession, OOCness, AU

**Disclaimer:** Niiro does not own DBZ or any of its characters...I just like to play with the little puppets ^_~

**Summary:** It was an unspoken decision made long ago: he and Trunks would always be friends. Just friends. But when Trunks comes to him with a proposition, Goten is torn between doing what's right and doing what makes Trunks happy. But Trunks isn't concerned with 'what's right, ' he only cares about Goten. And ' what's wrong' isn't going to stop him.

**A.N.-** Wow...another DBZ fic. What'd ya know? Lmao! This is another TrunksGoten, yep; Goten is forever uke in my stories. This story was inspired by GotenxTrunks' story "Words That Can Kill" so do check out that story. I like my Trunks' as possessive, on the verge of obsessive, with Goten forced in the situation...dunno why, but a possessive!Trunks is just awesome! lol.

This fic is mostly AU, and yes, Goten is dating someone else. He's dating an OMC named Shurin Takimori. Brown hair, brown eyes, simple human teen, nothing special. (Try not to get attached to poor Shurin, okay?)

**PROLOGUE**

He stared at the teen ahead of him, mouth gaping open, eyes wide, and throat clenching to get out words but nothing came.

Trunks frowned at the shocked expression on his best friend's face, clearing his throat loudly, hoping to get his friend's attention.

Goten managed to snap out of his stupor, frowning immediately. "What...?" he barely whispered, "Trunks...how could you...When you know...?" He shook his head, confused.

He glanced around and finally settled his sight on the floor beneath his feet, marveling at the newly waxed tiles.

Trunks blinked, watching as a troubled look covered Goten's face. "I...I had you first, Chibi." the lavender haired teen whispered, "And he...he just came along...and stole you away." he stepped nervously closer to the confused Son as Goten finally made eye-contact with him.

The sullen expression Goten wore did nothing to deter him, as Trunks continued, "Chibi, I deserve you so much more than he ever could!" At this, Trunks reached out to touch Goten's cheek, but pulled when Goten flinched.

Shocked at Trunks' blatant declaration, Goten took a stumbling step back, farther away from the lavender-haired teen. "...Trunks..." He stammered over the name, "Don't do this...I...I really care for you b-but, you had all our lives to proclaim your...love for me. I can't...can't just dump him...because you're feeling lonely."

The hope in Trunks' eyes diminished steadily as Goten spoke. He frowned when Goten pulled farther back, turning his entire body slightly away from him.

The blue-eyed teen took another hesitant step closer to the young Son, and with a sudden burst of determination, he reached out and grabbed the smaller teen's wrist firmly.

Goten whipped his head around to stare, shocked at Trunks, but it did nothing to the elder boy's determination.

Trunks quickly leaned forward, crushing his lips tightly against Goten's partly open ones, and just as quickly pulled back before Goten could react. He met Goten's gaze head on, not flinching.

"I...I'm..." Trunks' started. It took so much for him just to say _this_, "I'm willing...I'm willing to share you, Chibi. If only it gets me a chance to be with you...."

The lavender haired teen watched as Goten's black eyes filled with tears, until they spilled over, running down his pale cheeks. The smaller teen dropped his head, looking away as he blinks slowly, before giving an almost unnoticeable nod.

Goten was willing.

The smile that plastered over Trunks Briefs face was priceless, completely out-shining the resigned frown that was on Son Goten's face.

* * *

The conversation...or rather, confrontation happened in the backyard of Goten's house. Technically, it was Chichi's house, since he was going to be moving out in four months, but currently, it was still his home.

After that, things went by in a blur.

Trunks had hung around for an hour or so, before his phone began ringing like crazy.

"Sorry, Chibi" He had said, "Business." And then, he had done something, that made Goten want to run to the shower and scrub his skin red.

Trunks had leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

A kiss had never felt to repelling to the young Son before...

But as said, Trunks had left to take care of Business and that was over an hour and a half ago. The sun was setting and Goten knew he should head inside and get ready for class tomorrow, but he just couldn't bring himself to move.

He felt like if he left this spot, everything that had just happened would suddenly become too real to deal with.

...What the hell was he thinking, agreeing to be in...A relationship? Affair? Fling?! With Trunks when he was already with someone!? Already in a committed relationship and planning to move IN with this guy in four months....

God, he felt like such a tramp.

There was the light tap of feet coming in his direction before he heard the back door slide open and the faint scent of his mother hit his nose.

"Goten, dear, it's nearly night. What're you doing sitting out here?"

He didn't bother to reply as he stood up and sighed. Chichi moved just enough to let him enter the house, watching with a frown as he slumped toward his bedroom.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour, wash up and help me set the table."

Goten just nodded as he entered his room. He flopped down on the bed, deep in thought.

He wasn't sure why he was still thinking so hard about this; he had already made his choice...it isn't like he could call Trunks and just...deny him, after telling him yes.

Well, he could...but he knew he wouldn't be able to maintain that refusal. Not to Trunks, not ever.

Just then the phone rang. He didn't have a phone in his room; he could hear it ringing throughout the house from the living room. On the third ring, he heard his mother's voice faintly say "Hello, Son Residence. Chichi speaking."

A few moments later, his mother tapped on his bedroom door before opening it, "Goten, it's your friend from school. He wants to talk to you." She entered his room to hand him the phone but stopped mid-step as her youngest son rolled over and put his back to her. "Goten?"

"I'm...not in the mood, mom. Tell him to call back later, please." He said sullenly.

Chichi nodded though he couldn't see it and frowned as she spoke into the phone, "I'm sorry, he doesn't seem to be feeling well. Would like to leave a message? No? Well alright, I'll tell him you called."

There was a small 'beep' of Chichi hanging up the phone, but Goten didn't hear her leave the room. He could feel her moving closer to him, then finally felt her sit on the edge of his bed, right behind him.

"Want to talk about it?" She said quietly.

With his face buried slightly in his pillow, Goten shook his head, "No."

"Are you sure?" She asked, reached over to run a hand through his hair.

Goten nodded, "Yes," His voice cracked and that was all his mother needed to know that something was seriously bothering him.

"Goten, honey." She tugged on his shoulder until he rolled to lie on his back, facing the ceiling. And even though he didn't look over at her, she continued to talk to him. "Tell mommy what's wrong. I can't help you unless you tell me."

He shook his head, sighing loudly, trying to calm himself. "I don't...Mom, what would you do if someone...someone forced you to into something you didn't want to do?"

There was silence, causing Goten to look over at his mother. She had turned a slightly pale color and had completely stopped breathing.

"...mom?" He called. When she just stared at him, Goten shook her, calling her again and again.

Chichi gasped loudly, reaching out suddenly to hug her son tightly, "Oh my God, Goten! Did...did someone...try to..._hurt_ you!?"

Goten frowned, pulling away slightly, "What...no mom. No one hurt me. I'm just asking...hypothetically speaking. For a friend...sorta." He mumbled, looking away.

Chichi frowned, "Goten...'for a friend' usually means for yourself. Please tell me if something's happened."

He sighed again, shaking his head, "No, mom. No one's done anything."

"Then what's wrong?"

Goten shrugged, "Maybe I'm just worried about moving out, ya know."

When Chichi sighed in obvious relief, Goten stood up, heading towards the door. "I'm gonna shower, then I'll be in there to help out with dinner, ok?"

Chichi nodded, rising from the bed. "'Kay."

She left his room before he did, leaving Goten to frown in the silent bedroom. He didn't know who to turn to for advice. And he couldn't turn to his only best friend, since Trunks was the cause of his worrisome behavior, anyway.

He showered quickly, throwing on some pants and a t-shirt before going out to help his mother set the table. Dinner was uncomfortably silent, even with his dad's loud smacking and slurps. Goten got the feeling that his mom still thought someone had hurt him, but he couldn't very well tell her that he was only upset because his so-called best friend practically forced a relationship on him--while he was still in a happy relationship!

He still hadn't told his mom he was gay--he didn't really consider himself a complete homosexual since he's never done anything with either sex aside from kissing (and maybe a fondle here or there). But overall, he sided with boys...this guy was his first official boyfriend, actually.

At 18, it was a pretty sad thing to say, Goten mused as he walked to his bedroom, done with dinner. He was an 18 year old virgin, perhaps bisexual or gay, already forced into a relationship (or whatever the hell it's gonna be called) with his best friend while already in a steady serious relationship with his very first boyfriend!

Ha! Way to start off a relationship.

Goten was in his bed, asleep before he was able to think anymore of the situation he was put in.

* * *

The sun rose beautifully this day, Goten decided as he munched on his breakfast. He could already feel that today was going to be a good day. It had better be a good day, he growled to himself.

He had College Entrance Exams (1) today and tomorrow, and planned on getting into Tokyo Institute of Science and Technology (a very prestigious and well-known college) with Shurin.

Right on cue, there was a series of honks from outside. Goten finished up his last bit of food, before waving bye to his dad (who was still finishing his breakfast--we all know Goku can eat you out of house and home), and running over to peck a kiss on his mom's cheek.

"Good luck, dear. Make mommy proud!" Chichi called as Goten grabbed his bag and rushed out the door.

Without a second thought, he rushed over to the hover-car waiting near his home, and slide up the passenger door. Hopping in, he slide the door shut and glanced over at the driver.

Expecting to see a brunette-haired teen driving, not...no, definitely not a lavender-haired demi-saiyan.

"Tru-....Trunks, what're...what're you doing here?"

Said demi-saiyan smiled brightly, starting up the hover-car and pulling off. "Well, I was on my way to work, anyway, so I figured why not take you to school, too? It's on my route."

Goten moved his bag to his lap, frowning as he looked over at the blue-eyed driver. "Trunks...You know...you know Shurin picks me up every morning. Why the sudden change?"

Trunks glanced away from the rode a moment, before smirking back at Goten. "Well, I thought...maybe, since we're...closer now, it would be okay to do. Shurin was my friend, too, chibi. I called him up and told him and you and I were gonna hang today, and that I'd take you to school."

"And he was okay with that?" Goten asked, outraged.

Trunks was ever oblivious, just nodded his head, smiling. "Yea, he said 'it's cool, man' and hung up."

Goten frowned, "Trunks...he only says 'it's cool' when he's upset. You...you shouldn't have done that."

Trunks just shrugged, "Too bad for him then." He stopped in front of the high school--thankfully his windows were tented, but everyone knew Trunks Brief's car; it was a one of a kind, literally.

Goten moved to get out of the car, "Later he mumbled, sliding the door up. But before he was able to get out of the car, Trunks grabbed his wrist, pulling him further into the car.

Too fast for Goten to react, Trunks pulled him into a chaste kiss, softly smacking his lips against Goten's.

Yanking away, Goten quickly looked around, shocked. Thankfully, most of the students were on the other side of the car, so they didn't see what happened.

"I'll pick you at 12:45, that's when your exams end for today, right?"

Goten frowned, fixing his book bag on his back, "Ah...I think I'll ride home with Shurin. I wanna make sure he isn't made."

Trunks frowned, "He's fine, and you can call him later. See you at 12:45, alright?"

Goten looked away, sliding down the door before rushing inside the school building. So much for a beautiful day.

The first day of exams went by in a haze, by the time he was able to leave, Goten felt like he had just condemned himself to being a ronin (2) for a year.

He rushed out of his final class, practically running down the hall to his locker.

He and Shurin shared a locker, since most of their classes were in this hallway, and it was kinda their meeting place.

Just as he expected, a bushy head of brown hair stuck out from the open locker. Goten smiled as he snuck up on his boyfriend. He poked Shurin in the ribs, causing the slightly taller boy to jump and bump his head on the inside of the locker.

"Dammit!" Shurin pulled his head from the locker, frowning at his boyfriend, "Goten, you made me bump the crud outta my head."

Laughing, Goten poked his ribs again, "Sorry, didn't know you were such a wuss." Goten noticed immediately when Shurin didn't laugh at his joke, and took a step closer to his brunette boyfriend, "Hey...what's up?" he mumbled quietly.

Shurin slammed the locker shut, turning to face Goten as the hall emptied out, "What's up? I wouldn't know. I haven't seen you all weekend then Trunks calls me and tells me to not even bother to pick you up, and when I call your cell, you don't even pick up."

Goten frowned before his eyes widened in shock. "My...cell?" he looked around stupidly, before dropping his bag on the floor and rustling through frantically, "my cell, my cell, where is it...?"

Shurin frown, crouching beside Goten, "Just forget it; I'll get you a new one."

"No!" Goten frowned, "I had it in here yesterday...what the hell happened to it?"

Shurin pulled Goten to his feet, reaching down to zip up his boyfriend's bag, "Don't worry about. I'll cancel the service today, and we'll get you another one."

Goten looked away, nodding. "Sorry...I always lose stuff," he chuckled pathetically.

Shurin shrugged, "You uh...you wanna..."

"Hey!"

Goten and Shurin both turned around to see who had interrupted them, both frowning when Trunks made his appearance.

"Tru..."Goten started, looking away uncomfortably. He couldn't help but think about the conversation and agreement he had made with Trunks just a day before, "Trunks...what're you doing here?"

Trunks smiled, "What do you mean? Its 12:50, I've come to pick you up. You were taking too long, so I came in to see what's up."

Shurin frowned, glancing over at Goten before looking back at the lavender-haired teen who had just stopped before them, "Hey Trunks," he said unsurely. He unconsciously took a step closer to Goten, reaching for the raven-haired teen's hand.

Goten clasped Shurin's hand in his own, smiling a little.

"...Hey," Trunks said, after a moment's silence. He frowned at their joined hands before smirking a bit. "Ah...Goten, you left this at my house last night."

Goten reached out as Trunks pulled Goten's cell phone out of his pocket, and placed it in the other demi's hand.

Frowning, Goten stared at the phone a moment, flipping it open to see the "6 Missed Calls" message. "But Trunks...I wasn't--"But Shurin interrupted him before he could continue.

"You were at Trunks' house last night, Goten?"

Goten frowned at Shurin, but just as he was about to speak, Trunks spoke up.

"Yea, he left his phone, but I was so tired, I couldn't even get out of bed to take it to him, and I meant to give it to you this morning, chibi, but I kinda forgot. Ya know, caught in the moment and all..." The Brief's teen looked away slyly, before glancing at Shurin's utterly shocked face.

Goten glanced from Trunks to Shurin, frowning, "Trunks!"

"I'm...I'm gonna go now, Goten," Shurin said, "I got a lot to do today...I'll...uh...I'll see you later."

Goten panicked as Shurin quickly started walking away. The hallway was empty now, only he, Trunks, and his retreating boyfriend were left.

Goten grabbed his bag, and went to follow Shurin, but Trunks grabbed his wrist. "We'll leave this way, chibi." he said, yanking Goten in the opposite direction of Shurin, "Let's go."

Goten yanked his hand away, "Why'd you lie like that!? Trunks!? He thinks...he thinks we're--and how'd you get my cell phone! I wasn't even at your place yesterday!"

Trunks growled, grabbing Goten's wrist again, "Today is my day with you, chibi! He can have you tomorrow!"

Goten's eyes widened as he blanched, "You fuckin'....Let go!" He pushed roughly at Trunks' chest, yanking his wrist away a milli-second later.

But Trunks' hold was firm, and as Goten yanked his hand away a second time, Trunks' grip tightened, and there was a dull cracking snap. The pain in his wrist didn't immediately register until the pain in his back and skull was felt.

Trunks had pushed him up against the lockers roughly, dropping Goten's hands, and pushing his forearm up against Goten's collarbone, growling. "Goten, stop."

Holding back a whimper (for saiyans did not whimper), Goten breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. "Trunks...you're hurting my neck, " He wheezed out.

Trunks' blue eyes widened a fraction, before he slackened his hold and eventually took a step back from the shorter demi-saiyan. He waited awkwardly as Goten straightened himself.

When Goten didn't look up at him, Trunks knew he had crossed the line. "Goten..." He mumbled, picking an invisible piece of lint from the wristlet of his collared shirt, "I...I really can't stand to be without...without you."

He looked up, hoping to Goten would make eye contact with him, but the young Son was leaning uncomfortably against the lockers, obsidian eyes locked on the tiled floor of the hallway. Goten remained silent so Trunks continued.

"Chibi..." He took a small step closer to Goten, only a whisper away from the other demi-saiyan, "I never knew I could feel this way about anyone...but-but when I see you with Shurin, I get so...so...ugh! I can't even think of a work for it...it's too much to be just jealously, Goten."

This made the raven-haired teen finally look up at him, his breath hitched as he realized how close Trunks had gotten to him, "T-Trunks..." he whispered, lifting a hand to push the other back some. Unfortunately it was his hurt wrist, and he groaned in pain as he cradled his wrist.

"See?" Trunks asked, reaching up to tenderly hold Goten's hurt hand. He brought the wrist up to his mouth and placed a small kiss over the reddened flesh. "I...I just can't help myself around you Goten. I don't...I don't know why I suddenly started feeling this way...but it was like one day I woke up, and just couldn't...couldn't take another breath without you."

Goten looked away sadly, removing his wrist from Trunks' hold. he cradled his aching hand to his chest as he dropped his eyes to some object a few feet away--realizing it was his cell phone (at some point during the scuffle, he must have dropped it) shattered in two pieces. "Trunks...I...." He sighed quietly, "I care for you and all, but I really think I love...Shurin. I just...I just don't see you that way, Tru-kun." He made sure to use their childhood friendship name.

Glancing up at Trunks quickly, Goten noted the frown that deeply creased the older teen's face. "I'm sorry, Trunks...I just...you're like...family--a brother to me." Goten smiled weakly, hoping against hope that Trunks would make some crude joke about Gohan and maybe they could pretend this never happened.

But Trunks didn't.

Lavender hair curtained around Trunks' handsome face as he lowered his head, looking at the floor between them. He placed his hands--one on each side on Goten's head--on the lockers, and leaned heavily on the metal cubicles for support. It was like Trunks had lost every ounce of strength at Goten's admission.

Just when Goten thought Trunks was going to remain eerily silent, the older teen spoke.

"...I...." Trunks opened and closed his mouth a few times, before slowly lifting his head and looking sadly into Goten's obsidian eyes, "I...I should be the sorry one...chibi." He straightened up--didn't remove his hands from the lockers though--and leaned his face closer to Goten's. "I...I just don't think I can accept that as an option."

Goten's brows furrowed, confused. "...What...?"

Trunks leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the corner of Goten's mouth, pulling away momentarily before he leaned back in, kissing the chibi squarely on the lips. He tried to deepen the kiss but when Goten didn't respond, he settled for suckling on the younger male's plump lower lip.

"I said..." Trunks whispered, his warm breath whisking over Goten's slightly wet pouty lips, "That I cannot accept being 'like family' as an option Goten."

Goten would've pulled further away if he could, but the Lockers help him securely, "Trunks...it's...it's not really...a choice."

There was an awkward stillness and silence that Trunks let carry on for almost a minute, before a brief confused look crossed his face and then he just suddenly broke out in a dazzling smile, "No, chibi, you don't understand." Trunks said, his voice gone back to normal, "It is the only option."

Goten blinked, suddenly very confused and uncomfortable.

"Goten," Trunks continued, "my chibi." He leaned down again, burying his face in Goten's neck, sighing softly. "I won't let you leave me...Can't let you go."

**---TBC---**

**(1): College/University Entrance Exams...**well, in Japan, as far as I know, in high school, they work super hard and go to cram school(which is like an expensive after school study hall) in order to take the entrance exams and get into a good university. Kinda like the U.S.'s SATs. But you can fail the entrance exams, and then no college will accept you. (By the way, they have entrance exams for those in elementary (to get into a good middle/intermediate school, and one for middle schoolers to get into a scholarly high school). So that leads us to number two;

**(2): Ronin...**is a high school student who failed the entrance exams and can't get into any college/university. Luckily, they can re-take the exams again, each year, and hope to pass it a second, third, or whatever-th time.

**-------------**

**A.N.-** Well, that's the prologue. It seems like its heading in a pretty dark direction, doesn't it? lol. I think at some point, I'm going to have to do a flash back chapter (maybe chapter 3), where we find out why Trunks suddenly gets so obsessive and a tad on the loony side, lol. Shurin isn't gonna be a Mary-sue or whatever the hell the male-equivalent is, he's just the poor sap that got in the way of Trunks getting Goten...so uh...poor Shurin, lol.

**ATTENTION::**I've started an LJ community and Yahoo! Group of Goten and Trunks. All things related to those 2 are welcome. Currently, neither group or community is ready for posting, but do get your ideas and stories ready :D If anyone knows how to make icons or wallpapers, then do email me. I need some things for the LJ community. I also need co-moderators to help me maintain the group and community, preferably someone with an LJ account or Yahoo email.

02/02/09; 11:32pm Completed; Unbeta'd.


End file.
